Case Logs: Jigsaw
by Killermaverick
Summary: Detective Floyd's final logs on Jigsaw. Oneshot.


MS: Hey guys! Here's a oneshot about SAW again, except, this time, without Naruto.

Instead, my made-up character by the name of Mark Floyd, a serious-type character

that never gives up the case!! Well, enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persistent

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Markus Floyd log 23:

I can hardly take it anymore. I've been spending months on the Jigsaw case. Even though it seems

like we are close to solving the case, we're actually farther than we know. I stayed up through nights,

skipped meals, and avoided social activity. I know this is not good for me. However, Jigsaw needs to

be put to justice. I mean, because of him, well over thirty people are now dead. For instance, there was

Paul. He tried to commit suicide because he thought his life was terrible, even though it was great.

Jigsaw thought this was only for attention, so he put him through a test. Jigsaw actually doesn't kill

people, but comes up with ways to make it seem like they're killing themselves. Also, to me all

of his tests relate to one word: mutilation. Every one of his victims are either missing limbs or

have their eyes cut out. Back to Paul, his test was to go through a maze of razors. When we

found him, he was so cut up traces of stomach acid were found on the floor. Another was

someone with my name, Mark. He seemed to fake sickness so he could skip work. His trap

wasn't mutilating at least. He had to find the combination to a safe on the walls for an antidote

to a poison. However, it was more complicated than it seemed. He had to do it while walking barefoot

on broken glass all over the room. There were also over two hundred numbers to the code, and

then there's the most lethal part: He had to use a candle while he had flammable jelly smeared all

over his body. He was burnt to a crisp. I especially remember one case, after the test of

Dr. Gordon. Speaking of him, he was messed up when we found him. He had scratches,

signs of electricution, and even missing a foot! Jigsaw is one sick man. He said

that there was someone else with him, by the name of Adam, but we couldn't find the location,

and Dr. Gordon seemed to have forgotten the location. Then, there was the most gruesome

case involving eight people in a house with a toxic agent leaking out. The doors would open

in three hours, but they would all be dead by then. They had to find cures through several 'challenges',

as Jigsaw would put it. As soon as the doors opened, we stormed in, with gas masks. What we

found would scar us for life. We found seven out of the eight victims with only one survivor.

The rest were either mutilated, or succumed to the gas. However, we never found the body

of Amanda Young. David Matthews seemed to be the only survivor. I'm actually good friends

with his dad. However, his dad went missing a few days after the test. However, he is presumed

dead. Right now, we're continuing the case. I just hope we can solve it before it's too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Markus Floyd log 31:

Jigsaw strikes again. This time, it seems to be an old criminal by the name Troy.

Judging by the materials and the tape, we'd say that he was chained to several parts

of a certain classroom. Also, there was a bomb in the room. For all we could know,

what he had to do was pull out all the chains and get out of the classroom before the

bomb detonated. He didn't make it out in time. however, there was something wrong.

The door to outside was locked. That would have meant that even if he got out of the chains,

he wouldn't have gotten out. We then decided that this wasn't Jigsaw's doing. I just don't

get it. Who else is behind this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Markus Floyd log 32:

Okay, Jigsaw is now officially number one on my revenge list. My partner,

Detective Kerry, was reported dead. It seems that her ribs were ripped open.

However, things don't add up! It's just like the classroom test! There was no way

to survive. Whoever did this, i'll make them pay. Somehow, I feel that whoever

is behind this is also the murderer of my friends and partners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Markus Floyd final log:

It's now all figured out. Amanda Young did survive the gas house test.

However, that was because she was Jigsaw's apprentice. However, we found out

that she sabotaged all of Jigsaw's traps, making them unescapable. We also

found out where they're hiding. THe final preparations are being set.

It's time these two were put to justice. For my partners.


End file.
